Blasted Technology
by TimeBringsTruth
Summary: Draco is jealous of Ginny's boyfriend, will he always be a friend or tell her he loves her.


**Blasted Technology**

**Plot:**** Draco is jealous of the guy's dating Ginny, and always downing them when she asks for his opinion. One day, she finds out that Harry cheated on her from a text on his cell phone. Will Draco be a friend and comfort her, or take the opportunity to kiss her and tell her he always loved her? **

**Author's Note:**** AU and OOC. Please RR. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter**

**Rating:**** Teen – Mature**

**Draco and Ginny have always had been friends since the what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, but they never came out with it until around the time Dumbledore's Army was forming. A lot of people were skeptical at first, but thankfully, no one ratted them out to their parents. Slowly, everyone got used to Draco and Ginny always being together and talking to each other. **

**Whenever Ginny met up with him, he always insulted her boyfriends or the guy she was just dating. **

"**So what do you think of Neville? " Ginny looked at Draco as they sat in their usual spot, the Astronomy Tower. **

"**I can floss my teeth with that guy, He's thin as a toothpick and a big wimp." he replied, trying to sound like he didn't care about Ginny's love life. But he knew deep down that he cared for her and was insanely jealous. **

**Ginny sighed and shook her head. She should have known that he would have be like this. "Bloody Slytherins," she muttered harshly. **

"**What do you think of Michael?" **

"**He's too much of a big baby and makes a big deal about every little thing."**

"**What about Dean?" **

"**He's a momma's boy and throws a huge fit over everything." **

"**What do you think of Harry?" **

**He looked at her with a head tilt. "Are you serious, Gin? We're talking about Potter. You have got to be kidding me." **

**Ginny sighed as she got up. "You know what, you're right. Sometimes I don't know why I bother; you insult all the guys I am with, but you don't hear me complain about Pansy! Or about every other girl you've had a one night stand with!" She stormed off, as she knew a little bit of her broke each time she saw him with someone else but herself.**

**He sighed; he'd really blown it with her now. "Oh, great…now I have to go kiss and make up." He walked towards the Gryffindor tower, since Ginny stayed there with perfect bloody Harry. **

**She was sitting on the couch reading when Harry just got back from Quidditch training and jumped into the shower. A minute later, she felt something vibrating; it was Harry's phone. She knew it was wrong for her to read his texts. But she only wanted to see who it was. She was just going to text back that he was in the shower and would be out soon. **

**But then she saw the message "Can you sneak away from her tonight, babe? ; ) – H.G "**

**Her eyes widened. She wanted to hit Harry, but she wasn't going to barge into the shower and see him naked. She put the phone down beside her and continued to read, but she was just really staring at the book, she couldn't really read after that. Frustrated and angry, she put her book down and waited for Harry. **

**Harry came down, fully dressed and sat on the couch beside Ginny "Hey"**

**She glared him. If looks could kill, Harry would be dead, as she took his phone and showed him the text message. "Why is Hermione asking if you can sneak away from me, and why is she calling you babe!" **

**Harry's eyes widened and he tried to grab for his phone. "Why are you reading my texts? You don't trust me!" he said. **

**She shook her head as she looked at him. "Don't make me look like the bad guy here! I was just going to tell them you were in the shower and tell them be right back. This was the only time I've ever looked at your cell phone. Stop avoiding my question!" **

**Harry gulped as he looked at her. "You were always with Draco, never with me. I have urges, Ginny, so one night me and Hermione were hanging out and things got out of hand…" **

**She threw his cell phone at the wall and heard it break. Pacing back and forth, she yelled at Harry. "You slept with her? Harry that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard…we have only been together for 6 months! You could have waited longer, and I don't think I am even ready for that. Or are you already bored of our relationship? You must think I am some of those idiotic girls who would forgive anything to be with you! And I am sorry that you cannot get that Draco and I are just friends! You just don't understand how much we have in common." **

**She felt the tears coming and she didn't want to show him that he had hurt her. She ran out of the common room, eyes blurry with tears. When she was outside she looked up to find Draco. **

"**Please get me out of here, Draco." She hid her face in his chest. **

**He saw Ginny and where she'd come from. He hid his rage for now and wrapped his arm around her and took her down to his private room. He set her on the bed, holding her close, and just let her cry it out and calm down a bit. "Hungry?" he asked as she was breathing normally now. She wiped her tears away as she nodded. **

**He called for his elf and ordered some food for Ginny and himself, but mostly for her. After they finished, he asked, "Can I give you my opinion?" **

**Ginny nodded. He wasn't going to pull his usual crap on her at a time like this. **

"**Gin, I don't know what happened, but I can only assume he hurt you. You never were meant to be with Harry. Never have, never will.." **

"**He cheated on me with Hermione, one of my friends, just because I haven't decided if I was ready for the next level. Also, he was jealous of me being with you all the time, which he and everyone else can't understand because only we both shared pain from the Dark Lord. We have always been there for each other." she explained as he took a bite from a slice of bread spread with butter**

"**So what's your point about me not belonging to Harry. You have never been with anymore, or at least seriously." **

**He pulled her close and kissed her lips softly and slowly.**

"**I belong to you." **

**Ginny stared into his deep, grey eyes. "Draco Malfoy, a romantic. Who knew." **

"**Now you do, that's all that matters." He kissed her cheek. "I know I said some horrible things earlier; for what it's worth, I am really sorry." He smiled slightly into her eyes, and then kissed her forehead, holding her close all the while.**

**Ginny couldn't believe that Draco apologized to her. She blushed thinking she must really mean something to him, as she smiled at him and kissed him passionately. They both slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. **


End file.
